Oneshots
by DeadAccount.PleaseReadProfile
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots from multiple pairings, including Style, Bunny, Candy, Creek, Dip, and so on. Please enjoy, and R and R! Rated for language.


A/N- Okay, so this is the first oneshot I've ever written. Please go easy on me.

Disclaimer-I do not own South Park.

Pairing for this chapter- Bunny (ButtersXKenny)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

THIS IS A DIVIDER

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I watched as the casket was lowered into the dirt. Tears streamed from my eyes like tiny waterfalls. He was gone.

My white-blond hair was falling into my eyes as I lowered my head. "Goodbye, Kenny..." I mouthed to the ground.

I faintly recalled what had actually happened. The only real thing I could remember was the fact that it had been my fault.

_"C'mon Butters! You can climb higher!" He called to me from a few branches above me._

_"B-But I-I-I'm scared, Kenny!" I squeaked back. Bark was under my fingernails as I clutched the branch I was on. Sweat was dripping down my forehead._

_"It's okay, Butters! Nothing's going to happen! I promise!" He said. His eyes were pleading under his bangs. A huge ear-to-ear grin was on his face._

_"O-Okay, Kenny..." I said as I inched higher above the ground. I was far away from my comfort level._

_My fingers wrapped around a sturdy branch and I pulled myself up. My palms were slightly scraped from the roughness of the surface. But, I forced myself to go higher again, eager to be closer to Kenny._

_"Welcome!" Kenny laughed as I perched myself on a branch next to his. "How's the weather down below?"_

_"Don't be a smartass..." I muttered while wiping my brow. I smiled at him. "And it's pretty much the same as up here. __**Snowy**__ and __**cold.**__**Too cold**__ to be climbing trees."_

_"Oh shut up." He laughed. "You know you love spending time with me."_

_"I-I...So?" I said, red in the face._

_"So, shut up." He said, leaning in and pecking my forehead. "You are so cute. Did you know that?"_

_"Yes, be-because you've told me about nine times already." I said, turning a deeper shade of red._

_His lips moved down to my jaw. "Somebody's been counting?" He asked innocently._

_"I said about..." I murmured._

_He slowly turned his head so our lips met. His eyes fell shut as he pressed closer to me. I gave in slowly and let myself enjoy the kiss._

**CRACK!**

_He fell away from me as his branch snapped._

_"Kenny!" I screamed as I saw him hit the ground._

_I climbed down hurriedly, nearly falling as well. My feet hit the snow within seconds._

_"Kenny!?" I asked, shaking him. His eyes were closed. I shook him again, watching blood slowly trickle down from the corner of his mouth. It was pooling from the back of his head. "Kenny! Wake up! Wake up, dammit! Wake up!" I screamed as tears fell down my cheeks._

_His body lay still in the snow as I let go of his orange parka. His breathing had stopped. My eyes were wide in disbelief._

_Kenny was dead. Because of me._

_"I love you, Kenny..." I whispered as I collapsed into his chest, sobs overcoming me._

"Butters, honey?" My mom asked, touching my shoulder. "It's time to go, Hun."

"Okay." I breathed quietly as I stood, looking away from the tombstone.

My parents led me to the car, where I sat in silence. My hands were shaking in my lap.

We passed Kyle Broflovski's car on the street. He glared at me from the back seat, face stained with tear tracks. I forced myself to look away.

What had I done?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

THIS IS A DIVIDER

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I opened my eyes into the morning. Snow was quietly pelting the window from the cloud-filled sky. Sleep had only been a far cry from what I actually got last night. Crying and shaking. I stood from my bed and made my way out the door and down the stairs.

A note was on the counter.

_Butters-_

_Your father and I are at work. Try to get some sleep._

_-Mom_

"Fat chance." I muttered to the scrap of paper.

I sat on the couch and began flicking through the channels, not caring what was on. Soon enough, the phone rang.

My hand hesitated above it for a few seconds before I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said. My voice sounded strange.

"Butters?"

No way. No fucking goddamn way. This couldn't happen. He was...dead...

"Kenny!?" I yelled into the phone.

"Hi, Butters. You wanna go tree-climbing again?" He asked.

Tears were running down my face as I savored the sound of his voice. My heart was thudding way faster than it should've.

"No." I finally said. "I never want to go tree climbing again,...ever."


End file.
